Best Present Ever
by SethStriker
Summary: After Natsu saves Lucy from a dark mage, the two spend both Christmas Eve & Christmas Day together. Because of the sensation curse, Lucy will feel a lot more from Natsu than she wanted.
1. Christmas Eve

**My first NaLu Christmas fanfic! Enjoy!**

Natsu was running as fast as he could after finding out that Lucy kidnapped by a dark mage who wanted to use her Celestial Spirit Magic. It was in Balsam Village where she was kidnapped. Lucy was staying there after completing her first solo mission when a man managed to catch her off guard and kidnapped her. Luckily, the fire mage managed to pick up her Vanilla scent and followed it to what look like an abandoned building.

"So this is where you are." Natsu said and entered the building with extreme caution. He didn't want to alert the dark mage of his presence. He followed Lucy's scent to an underground dungeon while hiding under the grates of the dungeon. Once he heard the sound of Lucy's voice, he quickly got to where Lucy was being kept prisoner. But when he found Lucy, he was surprised too see Lucy not only chained to the wall with what looks like a anti magic band on her neck, but she is completely naked, her voluptuous chest and womanhood were exposed. Although Natsu saw her naked a few times, he was still amazed at her nude figure. However, he shook his head, realizing that this wasn't the time to be thinking like that. That was when the dark mage walked into the room.

"Well now Lucy Heartfilia, it's so nice of you to join me tonight." The dark mage said with a perverted look on his face. He had on a skull mask with red eyes, a black cloak that made him look like the grim reaper, and brown hunter boots.

"Who are you?! What the hell do you want with me?!" She yelled out. He smirked and his hand began to glow an eerie green. That was when Lucy's body began to shake after the dark mage placed on her belly what looked like a green magic circle.

'What's happening to my body?' She asked herself while her body shook. She could feel her body becoming sensitive.

"Do you feel it? If you are wondering what's happening to you, it's because I'm using my sensation curse on you."

"S-S-S-Sensation C-C-Curse? W-W-W-What i-i-is t-that?" Lucy said while stuttering.

"It's a type of curse that lets me change anyone's physical sensitivity. In your case, instead of feeling any pain, you'll be feeling pleasure." He said and then groped Lucy's left breast. She didn't want to react, but the curse made her yell with her sexy voice. Natsu's eyes were bloodshot at this point. He wanted to kick the dark mage's ass for doing such a thing to Lucy. Although her sensitivity to touch was increased, she didn't fell any pleasure from being groped.

"Dammit! Let go of me you bastard!" She exclaimed, struggling to get out of her restraints.

"The name is Derek, and you're not in any position to give me orders. Especially since you have on the anti magic neck band. You won't be able to summon your spirits, nor can they come to you. The neck band prevents them from locating you. Even so, I want to use your Celestial Magic, all I have to do is transfer the magic energy to a Lacrima. But for now I'll have some fun." He then groped both Lucy's breats, making Lucy scream. That was when Derek stretched Lucy's arms and legs, making so that Lucy couldn't cover her womanhood.

"You can struggle all you want. The curse will last until tomorrow morning. Don't worry, I promise I'll be gentle." Before Derek could do anything to the blonde mage, the fire mage jumped from the grate, punching him in the stomach and then kicking him towards the wall.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO LUCY!" Natsu roared as his two fists was enveloped in flames.

"FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!" A huge vortex of fire shot out of his mouth, the flames were as intense as Igneel's fire. Derek was burned to a crisp with third degree burn but managed to survive thanks to his cloak.

"Natsu!" She yelled with tears of joy. Despite telling him that she wanted to do a solo mission, he came to her rescue anyway. She was happy that the fire mage came to her aid.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked as he melted the restraints and neck band on Lucy. He held Lucy in his arms but was careful so that she didn't feel anything since the Sensation Curse was still in effect.

"I'm okay. Now that you're here." Lucy said as she laid her head on his chest. Natsu then took off his coat and put it on the blonde mage.

"Go find your clothes and keys. I'll take care of this asshole. He's gonna pay for what he has done too you!" The fire mage said while lighting one of his fists on fire.

"Ok. Be careful." She said and went to find her clothes and keys. Natsu turned back to the dark mage who was extremely pissed off.

"Why you…I'll kill you!" Derek yelled out in anger and then charged at him with a giant double sided steel axe.

"You hurt Lucy and tried to rape her?! That's going to be a mistake I'll make sure you'll regret. I'll kick your ass you bastard!" Natsu said and charged at the dark mage while his body was enveloped in flame.

"Fire Dragon King's Wing Attack!" This attack is an enhanced version of his regular wing attack, the flames were more intense and instead of just two streams of fire, it was four. The attack made contact with the dark mage, knocking him on his back.

"Damn you Salamander! Shadow Blast!" He fired a burst of dark energy towards Natsu but he managed to dodge it, pick the dark mage up, and kicked his stomach.

"Eat this you bastard! Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon King's Fist!" Natsu's hands and arms turned into dragon claws and arms, each one ignited with intense fire. The dark mage's skin was scorched, leaving burn marks. He was sent flying towards the wall where the fire mage continued to punch him.

"Now, this is the end for you! Fire Dragon King's Exploding Flame Edge!" Natsu swings his arms, creating a huge tornado made of fire. The attack was so powerful, it destroyed the whole building. Derek was lying on the ground, his body burnt to a crisp.

"That's what you get! Never come near Lucy again!" Natsu threatened while having a serious and angry look on his face. The dark mage was knocked out from Natsu's attack so the fire mage didn't get an answer.

"Natsu!" He turned around to see Lucy still wearing his coat.

"Did you find your clothes?" The blonde mage shook her head.

"My clothes are ruined. He tore it apart." She showed Natsu her clothes. They were completely ruined and unwearable.

"Don't worry Lucy, the guy who told me that you were kidnapped actually wanted this dark mage arrested. With the money I'm getting, we can go to a store and get you some new clothes." Natsu said while smiling.

"Really?"

"Really." He then picked Lucy and carried her bridal style outside. Once out, they were met with the Fiore army who saw the explosion.

"What happened here?" The client who told Natsu Lucy's predicament asked.

"We saw the explosion. This man here told us that you went after a kidnapper. So answer the question." The leader demanded.

"I kicked a dark mage's ass. He kidnapped Lucy here and used a curse on her. He is unconscious in the underground dungeon."

"I see. Wait here. You two, go check it out." The leader commanded. Two of the soldiers went in to confirm the dark mage's location while a medic took a look at Lucy.

"Well it seems you're okay. I made it so that the curse will wear off at around midnight. You'll just have to endure it for the time being."

"Okay. Thanks for your help."

"You're most welcome." That was when the two guards showed up with the dark mage.

"No doubt about it, he is a former mage from Phantom Lord. He is wanted for kidnapping women and selling them as slaves. Here, this is the reward for capturing him." The client gave Natsu a bag containing 700,000 Jewel.

"Thank you for telling me what happened. But who are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm the manager of the inn that Mrs. Heartfilia was staying at. I saw the dark mage take her so I contacted your guild after seeing her guild mark.

"Well again. Thank you."

"No problem." The client said. The Fiore army then took the dark mage away and Natsu took Lucy back to Balsam Village. Because the dark mage was running his business by sticking around Balsam, the client didn't get that many customers. Aside from the money reward, he allowed the two mages to stay for free.

Nighttime at the inn

Natsu and Lucy finished enjoying the hot springs so they decided to have dinner together at the Super Express Restaurant. The fire mage used part of the reward money he got to treat the blonde mage.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yes Lucy?"

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me."

"Always Lucy. Always."

"I…I'm sorry." Natsu had a surprised look on his face when she apologized to him.

"Wait! Why are you apologizing?"

"I shouldn't have asked you to not come. You're were so persistent to come but I wanted to do a solo mission. But look what happened. This wouldn't have happened if I-" Lucy was silenced when the fire mage put his index finger on her lips.

"Lucy, the only reason I didn't want you to go was because I didn't think you would come back in time for Christmas. Lucy, you're really strong. So if you thought I didn't want you to go because you thought that, then you're wrong. I wanted to spend both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with you. I got you a wonderful present. I wanted to give it to you if I went, but I left in a hurry when I heard you were kidnapped. I wish I had it." Natsu said while blushing a bit and looking away from the blonde mage.

"Oh Natsu, why didn't you say so?" She said while feeling a little bit guilty.

"I wanted to surprise you. But then you left with an irritated look on your face. At that point I thought you hated me…" Natsu then looked down at the ground, feeling dejected. Lucy then cupped his cheeks, making him look at her.

"Natsu, I could never hate you. Sure I was irritated, but that doesn't mean I hate you. All I wanted was to be able to do a solo mission. I wished I knew that you didn't think I was weak or anything, or that you had something for me. I would've stayed and the two of us could've exchanged gifts." Lucy said while smiling, making him smile back.

"Now come on. Let's go to our room." Lucy said and grabbed Natsu's hand after the fire mage paid the bill for their food. Once they arrived, Lucy was in for a surprise of her life. As soon as she turned the lights on and face Natsu, he did something that she never expected him to do.

He kissed her. Natsu kissed her. She looked up to see that there was a mistletoe on the doorway.

'Natsu' that was all she could say in her mind before melting into the kiss. The sensation curse made the kiss more enjoyable, since all she felt from the fire mage was pleasure. As they kissed, their tongues battled for dominance, with Natsu dominating. That was when the fire mage carried her bridal style, without breaking the kiss and using his foot to close the door, brought her to the bed.

"'Time to give you your first present Lucy." Natsu said to the blonde mage, making her blush from head to toe.

 **End of the first chapter. The next one will be a LEMON chapter. Hoped you liked it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!**


	2. Christmas Day

Second and final chapter of "Best Present Ever". Enjoy!

Once Natsu laid Lucy down on the mattress, he started kissing the blonde mage again. He was hungry for the strawberry taste of Lucy's lips. Lucy returned his kiss, feeling pleasure from their fight for dominance. As their tongues fought, the blonde mage felt a wonderful sensation in her heart. It wasn't the effect of the curse, it was love. Lucy was feeling the love that the fire mage felt for her. After awhile, they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

The blonde mage ran her fingers at his toned chest, the muscles she touched with her hand were well built, so were his abs. She made her way to the robe wrap but was stopped when Natsu grabbed her wrist gently.

"Lucy, you're so beautiful. I can't help myself anymore. I need you. I want you. There's no way in hell I can control my dragon instinct. It's telling me to claim you." Natsu said with a serious look.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered.

"Lucy, I love you. Always have, always will." The fire mage said before kissing Lucy again. Her face was as red as Erza's hair. But to her, kissing the fire mage was the best thing ever. After minutes of kissing, Natsu began to roam the beautiful blonde's body, and untied the robe wrap, allowing him to strip Lucy from the robe to her bra & panties. Once she was completely naked, he took off his robe and boxers, revealing his huge length to the blonde mage who was surprised to see how big he is. He however didn't do anything but got on top of Lucy to look at her in the eyes.

"Natsu, I love you too. Please continue." Lucy pleaded. Natsu did as he was told and continued to kiss her. He worked his way from her lips, to her neck, and then to her big healthy breasts. He licked the right breast as well as her hard nipple with his tongue while rubbing the left breast with his hand squeezing the other nipple in the process. Thanks to the curse, Lucy enjoyed every second of the fire mage licking and rubbing her breasts. After minutes of playing with her breasts, Natsu went to explore Lucy's womanhood.

"Kyaaaaa!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu licked the inside of her pussy.

"Natsu…It…feels good! Kyaaaa!" The blonde mage pleaded as she tugged on the Natsu's pink hair to pull him closer. Once he reached her G-spot, Lucy couldn't hold the urge and came, squirting on Natsu's face.

"Lucy, you taste so delicious." He said while tasting her juice. The blonde mage blushed but smiled. The fire mage then lined his manhood but didn't do anything else.

"Natsu, why are you stopping?" Lucy asked with a concerned look.

"I don't want to do this if you aren't up for it. You were almost raped so I don't want to hurt you Lucy. I love you so much. Ever since the first day we met. I can't stop thinking about you. You're the fire that lights my day. I want to claim you as my mate but I'll only do it if you want to. Because once we mate, we're bounded to each other forever. So I want to hear from you. Do you want me to continue?" Natsu asked. Lucy couldn't help but smile. He truly loved and cared about her. She was about to get raped and was about to be deflowered, but honestly, she loved Natsu so much.

She knew that she and Natsu were meant to be after reading about charm spells. Apparently the spell can only be broken when the soul mate is present. Now that Natsu wanted to claim her as his mate, there's no better time to get together.

"Natsu, I want to do this. Sure I was about to get raped, but I want to be your mate. You're the one who always saves me whenever I'm in danger. You're there for me when I need someone. I can't think of anyone I want to be with. I love you Natsu, so mate with me. Claim me as yours. And don't hold back. I don't care if the sensation curse is still in effect, I want to feel you inside me as much as possible." Lucy said before wrapping her arms around the fire mage and pulled him in for a loving kiss. The fire mage returned her kiss, and began to enter her. As he went inside slowly, he felt her hugging him tight. The more he went in, the tighter his cock felt around Lucy's pussy. He didn't think he would last very long, but he wanted to make Lucy's virgin experience as amazing as possible. Once Natsu reached her hymen, he carefully broke it and entered the inside of her womb. When her hymen broke, Lucy shed several tears. Even though she was only supposed to feel pleasure, the pain of having her hymen broken hurt the blonde mage. Natsu stopped when he smelled her tears, and looked into her chocolate brown eyes with a concerned expression.

"Lucy, are you okay?!" He asked frantically when he saw that Lucy was crying with tears coming out of her eyes like two waterfalls. Lucy didn't answer but kissed him. Hard. The blonde breaks the kiss and looks at her dragon slayer.

"I'm okay Natsu. I want us to make love. So please, don't worry. The pain will go away and I will feel nothing but absolute pleasure." Lucy said while smiling. The fire mage's heart began to beat extremely fast. That one phrase "make love" was all he needed to continue. Her wanting to continue convinced him that she really wanted to do this. Natsu then bites into Lucy's neck, leaving a mark that turned into a key wrapped in flames.

"Here is your first Christmas present Lucy. My love for you. This mark proves it." He said while stroking her cheek with her right thumb.

"Please Natsu, I can't wait anymore." Natsu smiled and thrusted into his blonde beauty. With each thrust, Lucy couldn't help but moan in her sexy voice.

"Oh! Oh! Faster Natsu!" She yelled as he pumped into her. Natsu went faster and his length grew big with each thrust. Lucy wrapped her legs against his waist so that the fire mage could go deeper into her. The more he pulled out and went back in, the more pleasure Lucy felt. Once Lucy grew accustomed to his length being inside her, she started moving her hips and found the perfect rhythm. The sound of wet flesh can be heard each time the two mages skin met.

Lucy decided to fix her position so that she was facing opposite of Natsu. He started thrusting into the blonde mage while gripping her waist.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, the fire mage spanked Lucy's ass, making her squeal loudly.

"Did you like that? Don't worry, I'll take real good care of you." Natsu said with a look that made Lucy fall for the fire mage even more than she did already. To her having the sensation curse wasn't as bad as she thought, especially since the fire mage knew how to treat a girl in bed like a pro.

As the hours of making love flew by, Natsu was trying to control himself from releasing his seed inside of Lucy. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Lucy by making her pregnant.

"Natsu, is something wrong?" Lucy asked while he was pumping into her.

"I don't want to hurt you is all." Natsu said, trying to reassure her. Lucy can tell that he was worried about cumming inside her. She was happy that he is being careful with her since it's their first time.

"It's okay Natsu. Since I'm your mate, It's okay if I get pregnant with your child. Just promise that you will take care of me and our little one." Lucy said while giving Natsu his favorite smile.

"Ok. I promise you." Natsu stated then started thrusted into Lucy faster and harder. As the fire mage hit Lucy's G-Spot again, she felt the amazing pressure that had been building up was ready to explode.

"Natsu! I'm going to cum!" Lucy yelled as she moved her hips faster.

"Me too Luce! I can't hold it in anymore!"

"NATSU!" She yelled and arched her back.

"LUCY!" Natsu thrusted one last time, his length throbbed as he came inside of Lucy, pouring a huge amount of his seed into her. Lucy felt like a bomb just exploded inside her, the intensity of the fire mage cumming into her womb felt so amazing. He switched their positions so that she was laying on his chest. That was when the clock in their room rang when midnight struck. It was Christmas now. Natsu smiled at the blonde mage and then covered their sweaty bodies with a blanket.

"Merry Christmas Lucy. I love you."

"Merry Christmas Natsu. I love you too." The two mages fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

TIMESKIP At The Fairy Tail Guild

When the two mages got back, they announced that their a couple now. The whole guild congratulated the new couple. Fairy Tail then celebrated Christmas the only way they know how. Most of the members were exchanging with one another, Natsu and Lucy are also exchanging gifts. For Lucy, Natsu got her several books that she had been wanting along with two silver keys, Draco and Aquila, the Dragon and Eagle spirits. For Natsu, Lucy got him a new outfit, it looked similar to his current outfit but was a dark red sleeveless coat with gold trimmings. It came with very comfortable boots that were fire proof so whenever Natsu kicked his enemies with his feet, the boots will not burn.

"Lucy, I love this outfit, but having you as my mate, you're the best gift I could ever ask. You and our little one." Natsu said sweetly to her while placing his hand on her flat stomach, making Lucy blush but smile.

"Same here. You and our future child are the best gift I could ever get for Christmas." Lucy said while blushing. That was when the fire mage noticed the mistletoe above them. He didn't hesitate to kiss his mate. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck while Natsu wrapped his arms around her curvy waist. After awhile they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas Luce."

"Merry Christmas Natsu."

 **That's the end! Hoped you like my first Christmas fanfic!**


End file.
